The invention described herein was made during the course of work under grants from the Department of Health, Education and Welfare.
This invention relates to a process for producing antibodies to hepatitis virus and to the cell lines capable of producing such antibodies continuously.
Hepatitis viruses (type A, B and non-A, non-B agents) cause significant morbidity and mortality in man. Not only do these agents produce acute infection of variable clinical severity but they also lead to or contribute to chronic liver disease terminating in cirrhosis of the liver, parenchymal liver failure and death. This acute and chronic hepatitis infection is a major medical problem in the United States and worldwide. It is also noteworthy that chronic hepatitis infection has been associated with primary hepatocellular carcinoma in endemic areas of the world. Efforts to understand the biology of these viruses including early diagnosis by improved serologic technique and the development of prophylactic measures to prevent spread has important medical implications.
Although monoclonal antibodies have been produced to viruses other than hepatitis virus, i.e. influenza and rabies, major histocompatability antigens, red blood cells, haptens, proteins, enzymes and cell associated antigens, no accounts of production are by somatic cell hybrids of monoclonal antibodies to the human hepatitis virus or viral antigens exist. It has been proposed to utilize fused cell hybrids of BALB/c spleen cells and BALB/c myeloma cells to form antibody, e.g. Kohler et al in Eur. J. Immunol., Vol. 6, 511-519 (1976) and Nature, Vol. 256, pp. 495-497 (1975). The prior art also discloses the formation of BALB/c (P3.times.63 Ag8) myeloma cells derived from MOPC/21 line by Kohler et al, Nature, Vol. 256, pp. 495-497 (1975).
It would be highly desirable to provide a means for producing antibody to hepatitis virus and active derivatives to hepatitis virus. Such antibodies would be important in that they could be utilized to diagnose hepatitis viral infections in humans. Moreover, they might be useful as highly specific immunoprophylactic reagents in the treatment of hepatitis in humans.